


Still

by Anime_dweeb_287



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, Cute Keith, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Galaxy Garrison, Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, Poor Keith, Post-Kerberos Mission, Pre-Kerberos Mission, Protective Keith (Voltron), Protective Shiro (Voltron), So much angst, Sweet shiro, allura’s a racist bitch in this, galra prison, sad keith, so much crying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-12 00:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13535469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_dweeb_287/pseuds/Anime_dweeb_287
Summary: “Why, why, why” sobbed Keith gripping the photograph harder.“You promised you would come back” Keith yelled through his sobs.





	Still

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story be gentle. This is also non beta so any mistakes are my fault. Also i’ll See how well the first chapter goes then I’ll see if I’ll continue it. Listen to the song “still” by Alice Kristiansen.

Prologue

The curtain fluttered in front of the open window. Moon light shined through softly illuminating the posters and bed where a small figure lay coocuned in a giant blanket their forehead pressed against the wall. Tears rolled down the figures cheeks and landed on the frame of the photo clutched in small hands. 

Keith’s shoulders shook as he sobbed his head bent and pressed up against the wall. 

“Why, why, why; you promised you would come back” Keith gripped the photo he was holding. Tears streaming down his face as he lifted the photo up from his chest to his face. He gazed at the photo longingly his face dripping with tears. 

It was a photo of Keith and Shiro that Matt had taken. His arms where wrapped around Shiro’s neck as shiro lifted him up, his arms wrapped around his waist. It had been the day that shiro had been accepted to pilot the Kerberos mission. 

Flashback 

“Shiro” shouted Keith as he ran to shiro full force, arms open. 

Shiro looked up from his conversation with Matt. His eyes widening as he saw Keith running at him full force. He barely had time to open his arms before Keith was slamming into him. Keith’s arms wrapping around his neck, shiro’s arms immediately wrapping around Keith’s waist grunting at the force of the impact. He spun Keith around to keep them from falling, laughing as Keith yelped his legs wrapping around shiro’s waist. 

Matt was laughing of to the side having already seen Keith running at shiro. Taking his phone out, Matt snapped a quick picture when neither Keith or shiro were looking. He would make Keith a physical copy for him later as a goodbye gift before the mission.


End file.
